generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Exponentially Variegated Organism
An Exponentially Variegated Organism (E.V.O.) is an organism that has had its intracellular-nanites activated. Overview Five years prior to the start of the series, a massive explosion released nanites into the atmosphere, infecting every living thing on Earth. These nanites randomly activate inside their hosts, mutating the subjects into monsters known as E.V.O.s. Sometimes, the nanites can affect the hosts' minds, making most E.V.O.s mindless creatures that know only destruction until they are cured, posing a threat to human survival. It is possible for other E.V.O.s to retain their minds and use their abilities however they want, like Circe or Peter Meechum. To combat the E.V.O. threat, the organization known as Providence was created. Apparently, most E.V.O.s are stronger than humans and are very damage-resistant, able to survive things that would injure or kill a normal human with no visible injuries. Most of the larger E.V.O.s can even withstand conventional weapons like gunfire or missiles without being hurt at all. E.V.O.s as individuals have their own unique powers like plant control (Van Kleiss, formerly), teleportation (Breach), sonic screams (Circe), fire and ice generation (Multi-headed E.V.O.), etc... Public reaction to E.V.O.s has been varied, with many people viewing E.V.O.s as dangerous and savage. Any sane E.V.O.s have been mostly met with fear and suspicion due to the behavior of mindless E.V.O.s. Recently, attitudes towards E.V.O.s has been shifting to a more tolerable level. It is revealed that some people are willing to live in areas were E.V.O.s exist, saying they have a right to the area just as any person and so long as the two groups don't bother each other, things have worked out fine. (Source: "Outpost") Rex met a group of performers who were a mix of human and E.V.O. whose leader was making it his work to promote cooperation between humans and E.V.O.s. (Source: "Lost Weekend") While the majority of transformations can be cured by Rex, a few are incapable of being cured. The Petting Zoo has its own list of E.V.O.s. Types of E.V.O.s Human E.V.O.s These E.V.O.s all started off as regular humans, but once their nanites activated, they were mutated. Mostly they are mindless monsters that look nothing or close to nothing to what they did before turning into an E.V.O. and attack anything, including former friends and family (e.g. the Doctor Holiday's sister or Father Jose). Rarer occurrence is when humanoid E.V.O.s are still aware of themselves and have a relatively human appearance(Gang members, Breach, Biowulf etc.). However, the most rare E.V.O.s of this kind are those who look exactly like humans as long as their powers remain inactivated (Rex, Circe, Van Kleiss etc.). Animal E.V.O.s These E.V.O.s are very similar to their human counterparts. They started off as regular animals but changed once their nanites were activated. Some of them became physically superior and more aggressive. Rarer occurrence is when the individual gains an immense intellectual boost along with more humanoid shape. (Bobo Haha, Serge). Arthropod E.V.O.s These are E.V.O.s with arthropod characteristics, such as insect-like qualities. They can be dangerous because individual members of the swarm are connected; an entire nest will go E.V.O. if one submits to change. Examples include Swarmers, Lomitles, and the flea E.V.O. seen in the beginning of "The Hunter". Plant E.V.O.s These E.V.O.s were simple plants until their nanites activated. They seem to have been mutated into carnivorous plants, such as Blinky. Incurable E.V.O.s These are E.V.O.s whose nanites have changed them beyond repair, or have evolved beyond the current curing methods. Examples include: Cricket, Tuck, Sqwydd, One, etc... Most seem to have some awareness and actual thought of human. Another incurable E.V.O. is the second species of Tord E.V.O. Virus E.V.O.s Virus E.V.O.s are microscopic organisms that have been altered by the nanites and developed a form of symbiosis with their host, usually another E.V.O. They will do anything possible to protect the host, and in turn, to protect themselves. The only example of this bizarre symbiosis is the Plague E.V.O. (Source: "Plague") Ghostly E.V.O.s These E.V.O.s can change into an invisible cloud of nanites. The only example is the E.V.O. in "Haunted". Strong magnets and ice are effective in pulling the E.V.O. back together to be cured. Genetic E.V.O.s These are E.V.O.s whose nanites have been affected by dormant traits in their genetics that create bizarre characteristics in the E.V.O. Rex met a small community of werewolf like E.V.O.s in Mexico. In their case, the nanites interacted with dormant werewolf syndrome genes in their bodies, creating an E.V.O. mutation that takes hold at night and reverts at sunrise.(Source: "Night Falls") E.V.O Empires There are so many E.V.O.s in the world that some have banded together to create communities, colonies, ecosystems, and even countries. In a typical E.V.O. empire, one "intelligent" E.V.O. (an E.V.O. that was able to retain its mind after the E.V.O transformation and can control its powers) rules by manipulating/controlling the other "instinct driven" E.V.O.s to do its bidding. Five E.V.O. leaders have been shown: Quarry (criminal empire in Hong Kong, later disbanded in "Rabble"), No-Face (The Bug Jar), Van Kleiss (Abysus), Serge (Aquania), and Breach (Greenville, Ohio). Aquania The largest E.V.O. empire mentioned so far in the series is Aquania, which is twice the size of Texas and is located in the North Pacific underneath a place called "Trash Island", which consists of the combined amount of trash in the Pacific ocean. Because of the unusual amount of nanites that contaminated the ocean and thus the currents, the number of E.V.O.s since then have skyrocketed, creating many new species. Their leader, Serge, who was once human at an unspecified time, was transformed into an E.V.O. but unusually he kept both his sentient mind and his sanity. Soon after, he realized he had more in common with these new aquatic animals than people, and used their natural instincts to build the city out of the garbage that congregated there, and turned it into coral. He also used E.V.O. anemones to turn both plastic garbage into food and energy for the city. Aquania is the least known E.V.O. empire to date, as only two people outside of Aquania know of its existence (Six and Rex) and they swore to secrecy once they knew that Serge only wanted to be left alone and clean the ocean. Abysus Another known E.V.O. empire is Abysus. It is ten miles wide and is located in an unspecified location, likely somewhere in Europe. It is the site of the Nanite Event and everything there has an abundance of nanites (even the soil); it is quite possibly the home of the very first E.V.O.s, including Rex. Since it is the site of the Event, most if not all of the human population living there was turned E.V.O. and those who didn't were either evacuated or killed. Its leader is Van Kleiss and he played an unknown part in the Event, although he was there when it happened. After the Event he eventually took control of the E.V.O. population and whatever government was left of Abysus, declaring it a safe place for E.V.O.s. Soon after, the E.V.O. population continued to increase. Abysus has its own army, one made up of a large force of mindless beasts and a much smaller and more intelligent special unit called "The Pack". Abysus is the most confrontational and aggressive E.V.O. empire, and also the most known as it is now not only an enemy of Providence, but of the world. Abysus is also infested with highly unstable nanites. Van Kleis's body acts as a stabilizer and assures that the nanites don't run wild. During his temporary death, the nanites went out of control and started devouring everything until Rex revived Kleiss (Source: "What Lies Beneath") Hong Kong, China Another empire that has made itself an inconvenience to Providence was located in Hong Kong and run by Quarry, a crime lord. While he didn't control the city itself, he was the prominent leader of the Hong Kong underworld. Recognizing the value of E.V.O.s in such matters, he assembled a crime empire made of E.V.O.s, which was later disbanded. (Source: "Rabble") The Bug Jar Another E.V.O. empire is the Bug Jar. Providence named it the "Bug Jar", and it is the former site of the Kiev Ukraine. The city became isolated from the rest of the world shortly after the Nanite Event, where the Earth's magnetic fields funneled a huge amount of unstable nanites from the Event in the atmosphere to the city, turning the majority of its people into E.V.O.s. Because this happened in the early years before Providence found Rex and was still ill-equipped to handle the amount of E.V.O.s, they evacuated as many human civilians as possible and put a giant force field sphere over the city and renamed it the Bug Jar. The force field isolating the Bug Jar from the rest of the world is a one way spherical force field. (In addition to covering the city, the force field is also largely underground to prevent the E.V.O.s from digging underneath it.) Their leader is No-Face, a four-armed E.V.O. that has no face and uses telepathy to not only control other E.V.O.s but enter their minds. While the Bug Jar is the smallest shown and least potentially dangerous, its E.V.O. population rivals that of any other empire and it is also fairly well-known, considering it could have been the very reason for Providence's existence or at the very least its first assignment. Greenville, Ohio Much like the Bug Jar, Greenville, Ohio is a city that has been overrun by E.V.O.s. Unlike Abysus and the Bug Jar, Greenville was trapped in a pocket dimension by Breach for her own use as her personal dollhouse and has been populated by E.V.O.s Breach kidnapped for use as "toys". Curing Curing E.V.O.s seems to be the primary reason that Providence views Rex as their secret weapon, since he has the ability to use his own nanites to extract and deactivate the nanites infecting other E.V.O.s. Several times now other methods for E.V.O. curing were nearly discovered but complications led to the information being lost: * A serum was developed by Gabriel Rylander that activated dormant Nanites. Dr. Holiday stated that if they could acquire the serum, then a cure could be reverse-engineered, but the death of Rylander coupled with the destruction of his lab destroyed the information. (Source: "Dark Passage") * A team led by Dr. Holiday and secretly assisted by ZAG-RS developed a self-deactivation program that, when interacting with normal active nanites, shut them down. The nanites were destroyed when the space station they were developed on was destroyed. (Source: "Gravity") * The former head of Providence R&D, Dr. Fell, stated he could reverse-engineer a cure from Rex had he been allowed to dissect him; however, this would have resulted in Rex's death and thus it was prevented. (Source: "Promises, Promises") * A machine was developed that could cure an incurable E.V.O. and succeeded in curing Beverly Holiday before it was destroyed in the process. (Source: "A Family Holiday") Apparently, Providence has some way of telling whether or not an E.V.O. is incurable. (Doctor Holiday mentioned that her sister was an incurable.) Rex asked if he could help, suggesting he had never tried before and that Providence has a way to test whether Rex can cure E.V.O.s. This is further supported by Van Kleiss saying he was incurable and Rex saying his new nanites weren't. (Source: "What Lies Beneath") Apparently, an E.V.O. has to be willing or unaware to be cured or it will not work. For example, Peter Meechum had the power to stop Rex from curing him until he was willing to be cured. (Source: "String Theory") Trivia * The term "E.V.O." was created by Doctor Holiday. (Source: "Promises, Promises") See Also * List of E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s